This invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor that has high humidity resistance.
For example, a solid electrolytic capacitor is disclosed in JP2000-208367A, which is incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed solid electrolytic capacitor includes an anode body coated with a dielectric film, a solid electrolyte layer formed on the dielectric film, a cathode layer formed on the solid electrolyte layer, a cathode lead, an anode lead wire attached to or partially embedded in the anode body, an anode terminal connected to the anode lead wire, and an outer insulation member encasing all but a portion of the anode and cathode leads. The anode lead wire and the anode terminal may be connected to each other before the formation of the solid electrolyte layer. The connection portion between the anode lead wire and the anode terminal is covered with and fixed by resin, which is formed in a process different from the formation process of the outer insulation member. According to JP2000-208367A, since the anode lead wire and the anode terminal are connected before the formation of the solid electrolyte layer, the solid electrolyte layer can be prevented from being damaged by stress upon the connection between the anode lead wire and the anode terminal.
The solid electrolytic capacitor of JP2000-208367A as well as other conventional solid electrolytic capacitors might be broken down when used under high humidity atmosphere.